User talk:Mickman5
Hi, You're relatively new here and so I thought I'd give you some tips on how to do things here and how to get along with the community. The links found to policies and guidelines in the welcome message above can be complicated and so I have simplified the basics down for you: Editing - basic code is * for a bullet point, and to open and close a link, to open and close a template and to add an image to a page. Sometimes, it can be hard to judge what can be done to help a page. In which case, you may wish to consult the Manual of Style or a member of our article quality group. To upload an image use . Users - you are a user, as is everyone here. There are also other types of users you may encounter, that have additional powers: *Rollbacks - they have the ability to undo an edit without leaving a reason why. If someone rollbacks or undoes your edit without explaining why, just leave them a friendly message asking for a reason. *Chat moderators - They have the ability to kick and ban on chat, and enforce the general guidelines of chat. They can be identified by a star next to their name in chat. *Admins - Admins can deleted pages and block users from editing if they break the rules. If you have any issues with pages or other users, you should tell an admin. A list of admins can be found here. Sometimes you may have a problem with another user - if you feel another user is not treating you in a friendly and respectful way, just leave a message with an Admin. Community - You can interact with other users in various ways: *Talk pages - You can leave messages on anyone's talk page if you want to talk to them or ask them a question. They should usually respond to you on your talk page (this page here), although sometimes they may do it on their own page. *Blogs - blogs are where you can post your ideas or thoughts on LEGO and the site. Examples of different types of blogs can be seen here, here and here. *Forum - we have two forums. One is for decisions about rules, and it can be found here. The other is for discussion about anything LEGO, and that can be found . *Chat - chat is where you can live chat with other users. The basic rules for chat can be summarised in one line - don't say anything you wouldn't say to your nan/grandma. I hope you have fun here and get to know everyone. If you have any other questions, just ask me here. ~ CJC 11:34, September 7, 2013 (UTC) *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Darth henry (talk) 11:43, January 7, 2014 (UTC) |} I do know that Kevin Conroy is a fan favourite but why not give Ben Affleck a chance. And I do know a lot about Batman I have followed him since my first word (which is Batman) until now. I even had a couple of the old LEGO Batman Sets and I still have some of the bits. I am a Batman freak. Fin. - PatrickSt789 (talk) 23:53, July 11, 2014 (UTC)